


Shadow- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Shadow- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.

“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well, apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you.” Dean said with a wink. You giggled and blushed heavily but said nothing to him.

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Dean tried again. You pushed a stray hair behind your ear and grinned, looking at him.

“It’s not working on me.” You said.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.” Dean said, raking his eyes down your figure and back up to your eyes.

“Dean! Sam is going to be back any minute and I look like a tomato! Stop it!” You giggled.

“So, they are working on you.” Dean said, glad he was winning. Whatever Dean said to you was a sure way to get your cheeks on fire. You two were at the bar Meredith worked at and with no effort at all, you got the bartender to tell you everything about her. All thanks to Dean.

It wasn’t your fault he was gorgeous. You were the one to take him home after so you didn’t mind too much. But after that, he was trying to pick you up with cheesy pickup lines and every single one was working on you. You tried to deny it but your body gave you away.

You looked over to see Sam enter the bar and you got Dean to look over as well. You downed the shot you had and got up from the table, making your way over to Sam who was rifling through John’s journal.

“Did you get anything? Besides an immense amount of alcohol?” Sam asked without looking up.

“Dude, I’m a professional. I’m offended that you would think that,” Dean scoffed. Sam looked up from the journal and gave Dean a knowing look. “Alright, yeah, we had a few drinks. Did you know that Y/N loves pickup lines?”

“Dean, I do not.” You giggled.

“Yes you do, sweetheart. I remember distinctively you blushing very hard; especially the dirty ones.” He smirked.

“You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?” Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes.

“Man, Sam, you really are a buzzkill. We need to get you laid.” You said and looked over at Dean.

“Seriously, you guys want to focus?” Sam said, taking none of your bullshit.

“Look, there’s nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, and everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn’t do or say anything weird before she died. What about that symbol? Did you find anything?” Dean asked, looking around the bar.

“Nope, nothing. It wasn’t in Dad’s journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess.” Sam sighed to himself.

“Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?” You asked, trying to sober yourself up. You weren’t overly drunk but you felt a little buzz.

“Right. Yeah, his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal, the door was locked; the alarm was on.” Sam said, taking out a newspaper clipping and showing it to you and Dean.

“Is there a connection between the two?” You wondered.

“Not that I can tell; I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker; Meredith was a waitress. They never met or never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds.” Sam said, thinking.

“So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is that Y/N blushes easily.” Dean smirked and you blushed once more but Sam wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at a blonde woman across the bar.

“Sam?” You said, watching as he got up.

“Sam, where are you going?” Dean asked. Sam left the table and you watched him walk over to the blonde woman.

“Maybe he can get laid with her. Do you know her?” You asked Dean, not taking your eyes off Sam. He hugged the girl and you got up, taking John’s journal with you.

“I don’t know her at all.” Dean shrugged, walking over.  

“I thought you were going to California.” You heard Sam say as you approached them. You stood next to Dean behind Sam, watching the exchange.

“Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what’s-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar.” You heard the woman say.

“Who?” Sam asked, confused.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I’m living here for a while.” She smiled. Dean cleared his throat but neither Sam or the woman paid attention. You grabbed his hand and looked up at him with a smile.

“You’re from Chicago?” Sam asked.

“No, Massachusetts in Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?” The woman giggled. You didn’t know her but you didn’t like her. She seemed fake somehow or that she was hiding something but you thought about that of everyone you met.

“Yeah, I know, I thought I’d never see you again.” Sam said with a smile. Was Sam ready to move on from Jessica?

“Well, I’m glad you were wrong,” She said with a smile. Dean cleared his throat again but louder and that seemed to get the woman’s attention. “Dude, cover your mouth.”

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, Meg. This is my brother, Dean and that’s Y/N.” Sam introduced you two.

“This is Dean?’ She said with a look of surprise.

“So, you’ve heard of me?” Dean looked at her.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. It’s nice the way you treat your brother like luggage.” She accused.

“Excuse me?” You said with your eyebrows raised.

“Why don’t you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God’s green earth.” She said, still looking at Dean. You were about to say something but she turned to you.

“I’ve heard great thing about you.” Meg smiled. You didn’t know what to say to that.

“Meg, it’s all right.” Sam said, trying to calm her.

“Okay, awkward. I’m going to get a drink now.” Dean said, taking your and dragging you to the bar where there was a male bartender there instead of a woman.

“Who the hell does she think she is?” You said, looking over at Sam and Meg talk.

“I don’t know but I don’t want to know.” Dean ordered himself a beer but you opted for water. You needed to stay sober now.

“I don’t like her.” You said, sipping your water.

“Y/N, you don’t like anybody.” Dean said, chuckling.

“No, I don’t know what it is but I have a weird feeling about her.” You saw Sam give her his phone and she put in her number. You narrowed your eyes at her when she looked at you. She walked away and you tapped on Dean. You thought it would be a good idea to start heading out now because it was getting late.

You and Dean got up and walked over to Sam who lead you out of the bar. You looked back before exiting the bar and saw Meg in the corner of the bar, talking into a bowl. She seemed to have sensed there were eyes on her and looked over at you, locking eyes. Once you blinked, she was gone. You were confused but found Sam and Dean before you overthought it. 

“Who the hell was she?” You asked her, catching up to the boys.

“I don’t really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don’t know, man, it’s weird.” Sam said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitching about me to some chick?” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“Look, I’m sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that’s not important, just listen,” Sam tried to say.

“Well, is there any truth to what she’s saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?” Dean said, getting defensive.

“No, of course not. Now, would you listen?” he said with a sigh.

“What is it, Sam?” You asked.

“I think there is something strange going on here. Like our kind of strange.” Sam said lowly.

“Why do you say that? Besides the obvious.” You looked at him.

“I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don’t think that’s a little weird?” Sam said.

“I don’t know, random coincidence. It happens.” Dean shrugged, losing interest in the conversation.

“Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I’m just saying that there’s something about this girl that I can’t quite put my finger on.” Sam said, unsure of himself.

“Well, I bet you’d like to. I mean, maybe she’s not a suspect, maybe you’ve got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you’re thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?” Dean teased, like an older brother should. Sam laughed a bit but he became serious once again.

“Do me a favor. Check and see if there really is a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts. See if you can’t dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith’s floor.” Sam directed.

“What are you going to do?’ You asked him, confused. You had a feeling of what he was going to do.

“I’m going to watch Meg.” He said simply.

“Yeah you are.” Dean laughed.

“I just wanna see what’s what. Better safe than sorry.” Sam defended himself.

“Alright, you little pervert.” Dean teased.

“Dude,” Sam gave the classic bitch face to his brother.

“Okay, we’re leaving. Have fun!” You grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him to the car where he took you back to the motel you were staying at.

“I don’t understand the fascination with that girl.” You said, walking into the motel room.

“I think it’s good; healthy.” Dean said, taking off his jacket.

“Right.” You said, sitting on the bed. Dean grabbed his brother’s computer and began to get to work but you didn’t want to work. At least, not that kind of work. You and Dean haven’t been alone in a while and you had needs that needed attending.

“Dean?” You asked softly.

“Hmm?” Dean said without looking up from the computer. You crawled over to him and placed your hands on his shoulders, rubbing a bit at the tense muscle. Dean stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling.

“Why don’t we take a little break?” You asked nicely.

“We just started.” Dean said, unconvincingly.

“And?” You leaned forward and kissed his neck softly, still rubbing his shoulders. You moved your hands down lower, just enjoying the feel of his toned muscles underneath his black t-shirt. Moving your hands to his front, you touched his stomach but halted when Dean grabbed both of your hands.

“Y/N…” Dean warned.

“Come on, Dean,” Your lips moved from his neck to his ear. You bit on his lobe and gently tugged on it. “Just a tiny break.” Dean moved so quick, throwing the laptop on the other bed and turning around, pinning you underneath him. He placed his lips on your and kissed you with so much passion, you let a little moan slip out.

His hands gripped your waist as he continued his torture on your mouth. You pulled back to take a breath but he connected to you again and slipped his tongue inside. You moved your hands to around his neck, playing the baby hairs at the base.

The research was long forgotten as you and Dean began stripping yourself of your clothing. You were no virgin and you  _knew_  Dean wasn’t one. He pulled away from the kiss, only to attach themselves to your neck. He sucked at the place he knew you went weak. You moaned out softly, arching your body into his at the contact. You were in for a wild ride but you were ready.


End file.
